


On the Run with the Winchesters

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP. Castiel thinks through the disadvantages of being on the run with the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run with the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic written for a friend of mine. At some point, in either a text or IM or lj or some other conversation, she mentioned that she liked the idea of Sam/Dean/Castiel wherein Sam and Castiel are "fighting" over Dean. So, that is what I sat down with the intention of writing. The smut got away from me a little bit, but I think it's still mostly true to it's original intent. I also want to thank my two volunteer betas as this was a gift for my "usual" beta. Thank you so much!

The beginning of the Apocalypse had also been, for Castiel, the beginning of sharing very close quarters with Sam and Dean Winchester. The situation had both its advantages and disadvantages but at the moment, all Castiel could focus on were the disadvantages. The first and foremost of which was the noise—or noises, to be completely accurate—coming from the next room.

If he was telling the truth, he had already known about the unusual closeness between the Winchester brothers before he’d started travelling on the road with them. Anyone with two eyes and half a brain knew about it and well, thanks to Jimmy he had the eyes and he’d always had the ability to form independent thought—even if he had forgotten about that for a time and as a result had a larger part than he’d like to think about in bringing on the Apocalypse. But yes, he had always known about the incest. He just never imagined he’d be forced to listen to it.

“Dean…”

Castiel glanced at the door, then shifted his eyes downward.

Also, as long as he was telling the truth, he would have to admit that it wasn’t the fact that what went on between the brothers was a “sin” that bothered him. He’d long since stopped caring what the good book thought of any particular action at the time that he’d decided to disobey direct orders and attempt to help Dean find Sam in time to stop the last seal from being broken. He was reasonably sure that his act of disobedience was an even bigger sin, on the scale of things, anyway.

The sound of Dean yelling, “Oh, God, Sam…” immediately followed by a moan that didn’t even sound human but was definitely Dean now came from the next room. Castiel shifted his position on the bed, ignoring the tug of jealousy—at least, he thought it was jealousy. He was still very new to labeling the human emotions he was feeling more and more often these days—and desire that he felt attempting to overtake his rational thought.

No, what bothered him is that neither Sam nor Dean seemed to consider the idea that he might like to join in, a thought which sounded ridiculous, even to his own…er…Jimmy’s…ears. Why _would_ they think about something like that? He was an angel, after all. But then, they were brothers so it’s not as though they cared all that much about societal taboos, anyway.

But it was the truth, nonetheless. He hadn’t decided to disobey orders because he thought bringing on the Apocalypse was wrong, necessarily. Although he did, and that had been a part of it. If a very small part of it. But the real reason, the only reason which could have ever moved him to act on the doubt in his heart, was…

“Dean!”

Well, yes. That. Him. And only him. Castiel tried to ignore the strain of his cock against his jeans as he thought of Dean, in the next room, moaning HIS name instead of Sam’s. And what the reaction of his—no Jimmy’s—body was telling him about his—and yes, they were HIS and only HIS—feelings for Dean.

Again, the sound of Dean moaning reached his ears and he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the mental image of Dean’s hard body pressed against Sam’s…pressed against his…trying to ignore the thought of kissing Dean’s lips, running his hands across his shoulders, down his back, over his ass…trying his best not to think about the way it would feel to take that cock in his hands, slide his lips over the tip, circling it with his tongue.

Castiel groaned and gave up trying to resist the temptation—he was apparently unable whenever Dean was involved, anyway—and unbuttoned the pants he was wearing. Reaching down, he encircled his cock, rubbing his hand up and down from tip to base, imagining it was Dean’s mouth. He didn’t even realize he was making noise, let alone calling out his name until he felt someone tugging at his jeans, removing them, then fingers gently covering his own and Sam's voice, sounding some combination of hurt, confused and aroused yelling, “Dean!”

He opened his eyes, thinking he must be imagining things but no. That really was Dean’s hand on his cock, Sam standing—still nude—in the door frame behind. Refusing to think about what was actually happening, lest whatever Angel part of his brain remained attempted to take over, he tangled his hands in Dean’s hair and pulled those impossibly full lips to his own, pressing his tongue against Dean’s mouth until finally it opened and their tongues twined together, tangled in each others mouths. Somewhere at the corner of his consciousness he heard Sam growl, and broke off the kiss just in time to see Sam striding across the room—all hard planes and rippling muscles—and sinking his mouth into Dean’s neck. Had he been thinking—and once again, clearly he was not—he would have probably been surprised at how aroused he was at Sam’s arrival at the party.

Dean groaned and arched back toward Sam, exposing his neck to Castiel who found he could no sooner resist tasting the expanse of soft white skin than he could resist anything else related to Dean. He skimmed his tongue along the skin, teasing, then began sucking, reveling in the taste and feel of that pale skin against his own. Dean’s hands began pulling at his tie. He finally worked it loose and began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. Castiel released his lips from Dean’s neck and pushed his hands out of the way, fumbling with the buttons himself. Dean’s hands, now free of their task began pushing at Castiel’s shirt, removing the barrier between their bodies. As the last button came free and Castiel’s shirt was discarded onto the floor, Sam grabbed Dean and spun him around before pushing him down on the bed. With an almost defiant look at Castiel, he lowered his lips onto Dean’s cock, licking and sucking with the expertise that only intimate knowledge of one’s lover can bring. Castiel once again wrapped his own hand around his cock, the sight of Dean’s head thrown back in pleasure, Dean’s hands entwined in Sam’s hair, exciting him even more.

Dean glanced up, seemingly remembering that Castiel was with them and pulled Castiel toward him for a kiss. Castiel, having waited so long for this moment, found he could not wait until Sam was through to taste Dean’s cock and so fell to his knees, shoving Sam aside. At long last, Dean’s cock was in his mouth, hard, hot, slick. His tongue caressed the tip as his lips slid over the shaft. Feeling suddenly shy and uncertain, he glanced up. Dean’s eyes were half-closed in arousal, giving Castiel the confidence he needed. Forgetting any doubt or uncertainty that had come from having been entirely new to this, he allowed instinct to take over.

“Sammy,” he heard Dean mumble through his moans, “Here. Come here. I’ve got you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean take Sam into his mouth. The feel of Dean’s hips thrusting against his mouth, the sight of Dean’s mouth pleasuring Sam, was beyond anything his mind had ever dared allow himself to imagine. He moaned against Dean, feeling the elder Winchester’s movements becoming more and more frenzied. At last Dean jerked free of Castiel’s lips as his climax rolled over him. A moment later, Sam came, throwing his head back and yelling Dean’s name then collapsing on the bed beside him.

Castiel looked back and forth between the Winchester brothers, both now lying naked, sated, on the bed in front of him, unsure what he was supposed to do next. His own cock was still hard, his need as yet unsatisfied. Seeing the confusion in Castiel’s eyes, Dean nodded at Sam who apparently knew exactly what his brother meant by the brief motion. Before he could think about what was happening, Sam had positioned him on his back on the bed and the three of them became a tangled mess of hands and tongues and mouths until Castiel was frantic, begging.

"Please..." he panted. "Dean, please..."

Dean pulled back his lips from where they had been sucking at his nipple and grinned at Castiel, making his heart beat even faster, although he had no idea how such a thing was even possible. "Sam," Dean said with another nod.

Then, Sam’s mouth was on his cock, hot, wet, demanding and oh, sweet Jesus _where did he learn to do that_? as Dean's lips continued kissing his neck, his body pressed up against him as his hands explored the entire expanse of Castiel’s chest and stomach. The feel of Dean’s skin pressed against his own and Sam’s mouth doing its dance over his shaft was very quickly bringing Castiel to the edge. He grabbed Sam’s hair and arched his back toward Dean, moaning, groaning, yelling as he finally climaxed, waves of pleasure unlike anything he had ever known washing over him, one after the other.

He laid back onto the bed, unable to get his mind around the fact that the thoughts he had spent so long fighting off, refusing to entertain, had not only just happened to him—in the flesh—but that he did not regret them, even in the slightest.

Had he said that Dean’s and Sam’s sex life was a disadvantage of life on the road with the Winchesters? Well, as long as he was being honest, and he doubted that he’d ever been more vulnerable and, well, real, in his entire life prior to tonight, he no longer considered that a drawback. So long as they continued to include him, of course.


End file.
